Hate?
by ellaatthedisco
Summary: Simple one-shot. AUish. Some swearing. Smitchie.


**A/N: Okay, I wrote this because I couldn't fall asleep and I felt like making a one-shot since that's really all I can do anymore. Plus, I was kind of in a dark place. Feedback would be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Honestly. Not. One. Thing.**

Mitchie sat at lunch quietly picking at her food considering none of her friends, including Caitlyn, were talking. Finally she got fed up and leaned over towards Caitlyn.

"Cait," She whispered. "What am I missing? Why is everyone so quiet?" Caitlyn looked up at her and Mitchie quickly sat back when she noticed it was more of a harsh look than anything. Caitlyn didn't answer so Mitchie stood up, dumped her trash and quickly exited the mess hall. She made her way back to her cabin.

Mitchie wasn't in her cabin long before she heard voices outside. Without having to look she recognized the voices as Tess and Ella.

"And people thought I was mean." Tess commented as her and Ella passed Mitchie's cabin. She gave it a sideways glance and sighed.

"I mean I'd never do that, call all my friends untalented losers and say I was only sticking at this camp because of my pathetic mom. It's sad really, how harsh she was." She continued. Ella nodded but looked at Mitchie's cabin unsurely. When Mitchie heard this she immediately thought it was something Tess had started.

"I guess but how can we be sure she really said that?" Ella asked and Tess scoffed in response.

"Please, Ella. I'd trust Shane way before I'd trust her." She replied right before the two voices faded. _Shane_, Mitchie thought with annoyance. Of course he would spread such crap about her, it was afterall Shane. She sighed before standing up and deciding to confront the source.

She headed sourly towards Shane's cabin. Once she got there she saw him strumming his guitar and scribbling then scratching off things on a piece of paper. She avoided knocking and instead just stormed in.

"What the hell, Gray?" She asked pissed off. He looked up confused but smirked innocently when he saw it was Mitchie.

"What are you talking about, Torres?" She rolled her eyes at his innocent tone.

"Cut the crap. What the hell are you telling people about me?" She asked annoyed.

"I just felt people had a right to know you had been calling them untalented losers. I mean I'd want to know if someone said that about me." He explained with a shrug.

"Oh, really?" She asked. "Then here's what I think; you're an untalented, pathetic, loser who has nothing better to do with his time than ruin other people's lives. You're an incosiderate bastard so just stay the hell away from me." She said before storming off leaving a speachless Shane. As she walked out of his cabin she luckily spotted Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn!" She called for her and ran down the steps and over to her before she could walk away. "Don't freeze me out!" She commanded when Caitlyn continued to ignore her. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and continued walking with Mitchie following at her side.

"Fine, don't talk to me. It makes it easier for me to. How can you possibly believe I would say that crap? First off, it was Shane that spread it, why would anyone believe him? He hates me! Second, you know I think you're one of the most talented people at this camp." Mitchie explained and Caitlyn finally stopped and turned to face her.

"Wait, Shane started that?" She asked and Mitchie nodded glad she had been listening. "What an ass." She stated.

"I know, right?" Mitchie said still annoyed at him.

"So, you didn't say any of that?" She asked and Mitchie shook her head no. "Alright I believe you." She sighed and Mitchie smiled.

"Good. Now, I'm gonna head back to the cabin. Try to make everyone not hate me again?" She requested.

"I'll try." Caitlyn sang before they headed in separate directions. Mitchie went back to the cabin and sat down on her bed. She pulled out her guitar and began to strum it absentmindely. She had zoned out until someone stormed into the cabin. She jumped up, dropping her guitar on the bed, to find out who the intruder was.

She came face to face with a very upset looking Gray. She smirked at this, it meant her words had gotten to him.

"And what can I do for you?" Mitchie asked in a sugar sweet voice. He shook his head as if unable to form words and moved towards her. She brushed her bangs out of her face unphased.

"Can Shaney speak?" She asked as if speaking to a child. He glared at her and shoved her back up against the wall she was standing by. She jumped a little at this. He had one hand on the wall to her right and the other to her left caging her in her spot.

"What?" She whispered meekly. Shane smiled at this, her confidence faultering. It showed he had won. Once again, he didn't answer with words.

He moved his head down a little brushing his lips against hers lightly waiting for her reaction. When he didn't get one he pulled away to look at her. She was breathing heavily and, Shane noticed, he was too. He looked at her questioningly, silently begging her to give him a sign. Mitchie caught this and did. She got up on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips to his.

He was shocked at first but quickly regained his composure and kissed her back. They both pulled back at a moment confused at, in Shane's case, Mitchie's actions and, in Mitchie's case, both sides of the kiss.

"What?" She whispered again, this time out of confusion.

"Mitchie," He sighed bringing his hands down to his sides. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." He said quietly. Mitchie stayed frozen in her spot as he moved to turn his back to her and take a few steps away. She was more confused at herself than at him. She had honestly thought she hated him and he hated her there was no more to it.

Apparently she was wrong considering he had just kissed her. She could understand that, a lot of times guys repressed their feelings by showing the exact opposite. What she couldn't understand was she had kissed him back. She had kissed him back and didn't want to pull away. What the hell was that? Without realizing it she had voiced the question and Shane decided to answer.

"Hey, you kissed me the second time." He defended himself. She looked up at him and noticed he turned around.

"That's what I mean." She spoke softly. "I honestly thought I hated you, Shane. When you kissed me.. there was so much more running through my head." He quickly rejoined her by the wall, unsure of what to say to that. He reached up and softly brushed the aburn colored bangs out of her eyes.

She closed her eyes and breathed out a long quiet breath. He watched as her eyes stayed closed and he carefully leaned down to kiss her again. As soon as she felt his lips on hers, she didn't know what came over her, but she moved her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. He smiled but pulled away again.

"So, I'm guessing you don't hate me then?" He asked quietly as if someone near by were sleeping.

"I sure hope not, or else wanting to kiss you would be a bad thing." She responded and he beamed.

"I'm just that amazing at kissing." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"But, on the other hand, hating you was easier." He laughed before kissing her once again.

* * *

**A/N: Mmkay, review please.**

* * *


End file.
